Other Worlds
by zuri123
Summary: Toothles gets caught in a lighting storm and ends up in the Ice Age realm. Together with the herd, Toothless goes on the adventure of a life time. Rated T because it can be.
1. Chapter 1: New Demension

**I don't own Ice Age or How to Train Your Dragon**

**So hear it is, the first ever HTTYD Ice Age cross over to be posted on ! I hope you guys like it. This story takes place after the fourth Ice Age movie and before the HTTYD movie. So toothless still has his tail fin and can fly on his own. And yes, His name is Toothless in this story. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A New Dimension

Toothless looked over the ocean from his cliff cave. He stared into the distance. He wondered what was out there. Yes, he had seen many of the islands around his home, like Berk, where the pesky humans lived. But what else was out there.

Toothless flew off in a direction he had never gone before. He floated on a warm air current and let it take him where ever it went.

After about an hour of flying over ocean, plus 3 minutes that had been used to catch fish, Toothless saw a storm coming close.

"Whatever, he thought."

He'd flown through storms before. This one didn't look to big. Not that big of a deal.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The storm was ferocious. Lighting everywhere. Thunder. Pounding rain and noticed that the lighting was not blue, like regular lighting, but was instead a glowing purple. Suddenly, Toothless was hit with a shock of the purple lighting. He instantly blacked out and went crashing to the ground, hitting it with a bang. The last thing he thought before blacking out was how the heck did he land on ground when he was flying over the middle of the ocean.

Toothless slowly opened his eyes. At first his sight was fuzzy, but then he focused on the thing standing in front of him. It stood on two legs, and had two arms, much like the humans on Berk, but this creature was covered in fur. Instead of fingers it had finger like claws. Then it spoke, with a lisp.

"I'm Sid, who are you?!"

**So, Toothless flies through this weird storm, gets hit by lighting, and ends up on the Hyrax Island in the realm of Ice Age. What do you think? Please Review. Will Update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The discovery

**I don't own Ice Age or HTTYD**

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Had a really busy schedule. Anyway, hear is the second chapter.**

Chapter 2: New Friend

"Granny, I don't know where you're teeth are!"

You have no idea how frustrated Sid got when Granny lost her teeth, which was a pretty much everyday. Of course, half the time it was because Crash or Eddie, or both of them, stole the teeth to annoy Sid and send him on a wild goose chase for them all across the island.

This time he had to go down a path of thick jungle towards the beach, following the possums' foot prints.

The day was sunny with no clouds at all. There was a breeze of cool northern air. Sid trekked deeper into the forest, trees and bushes growing thicker and the path slowly getting narrower.

Suddenly the sky grew dark with clouds and the wind went icy cold and blew much faster than it normally did. Lightening shocked the sky. This lightening was not normal however. It was more purple than normal lightening.

Sid jumped in a bush and hid. There was a large crash in the jungle as some trees broke. The storm went away as quickly as it had come. Sid peeked out of the bushes, not knowing what to expect.

That's when he saw it. A Black creature with bat like wings and a long tail. The creature was caught up in some vines and couldn't move. Sid, being a smart sloth, did what anyone would have done in his situation.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sid turned tail and ran for the cove where Diego and Shira were. By the time he got there, even though it wasn't that far, he was out of breath and could barely talk.

"Oh great. Ok, what is it this time Sid?" asked Diego in an impatient tone, even though he was used this.

"Black…bat….wings…..tail….caught…vines….creature…." Sid uttered in a way that no one could understand.

"Calm down Sid. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Shira told Sid.

Sid finally caught his breath and told them about the storm and he creature.

"Let's go see what this creature is and what it wants." Diego said, and so all three of them walked in the direction of where Sid said the creature was.

When they got there the creature was still caught up in the vines. The trio had stopped at the cave where the herd was staying and picked up the rest of the herd. Sid thought they would be interested in seeing this creature. Diego thought it would be a good idea to have reinforcements incase the creature was an enemy. The group now consisted of Sid, Diego, Shira, Manny, Ellie, Cash, Eddie, and, after allot of arguing with her dad, Peaches. Louis had decided to stay at the caves because he didn't want to be caught in a battle. He was still a little shaken up from Gutt.

Sid and the others approached slowly, trying not to startle the now conscious creature.

Sid approached the creature first, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Sid, who are you?"

**So, Sid has "discovered" Toothless. What will happen next. When is Buck going to come into the story. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Hear is the Second chapter. Hope you like. I had a really busy schedule with school and all, so that is why it took me so long to updae. Sorry about that. I will try to update as often as I can, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, hope you liked the second chapter. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: the herd

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been a little short on update time for a while, but I've found time now, so hears the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also, I'm going to use the name of Toothless in my other httyd story (Freedom), so in this story, Toothless will be called Blaze.I know, it's confusing, but it is going to be what the name of Toothless is before he is named by Hiccup. So, just to avoid confusing, Toothless = Blaze and Blaze = Toothless. There, now you know. Enough talking, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Blaze's POV

I stared at the thing that dared speak to me. I was a Night Fury. Everything is afraid of a Night Fury. Even bugs! Did it even know I was a Night Fury?

Then the question came to me. Where am I? I had just been flying over the ocean. How was I on an island? And why was it so cold? And what was the thing talking too me? It looked like a majorly defected human with claw like fingers covered in fur. I looked around to see other creatures. 3 looked like very furry elephants and 2 two looked like lions with long fangs and short tails. Then there were two were possums. Those I know at least.

I tried to get up but couldn't move.

"Who and what the heck are you, where am I, and why can't I move." I said viciously.

"I'm Sid! Sid the Sloth! Lord of the Flame!" the thing said.

"Okay then." I said and turned to the lion like things.

"I'm Diego." The orange one said, not that friendly like, but I really didn't care, not like I was staying.

"I'm Shira," said the white one next to Diego, "we're sabers." She a bit more friendly than Diego, but not by a long shot.

"I'm Ellie!" Said one of the furry elephants. "We're mammoths!" She said using her trunk to gesture to the other two mammoths next to her. "This is Peaches." Ellie continued, pointing to the younger mammoth who was talking to a hole in the ground. "And that's Manny." She said, pointing to the darkest mammoth. Suddenly a weird looking creature that looked like a hedge hog, but with really big eyes, came out of the ground. He looked very nervous. Peaches looked up at me. "This is Louis, he's a mole hog."

I nodded my head at Louis, and he tunneled back into the ground.

"He's very shy." Said Peaches.

The darker mammoth, the one Ellie said was Manny, spoke.

"What about you?"

"I would like to answer that question, but you haven't told me why I can't move yet." I smirked.

"That would be because your tangled in vines." Exclaimed Sid.

I looked back to see vines wrapped around my wings, legs, and tail.

"Oh." I shot a fire ball at the vines and they burnt away.

I looked back at the group of animals. Their eyes were huge and their mouths had dropped open.

"How'd you do that?" Manny finally said.

"I'm a dragon. A Night Fury. The most fearsome type of dragon there ever was, is, and will be. Name's Blaze." I said.

"Alright then, Blaze, do you live hear?" said Diego.

"No, I flew through a lightning storm and ended up hear."

"You can stay with us!" Ellie said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Manny said.

"Why not? It's not like he's going to eat us?" Ellie said. Then quickly looked at me. "You're not going to eat us are you?"

"No." I said. I don't eat anything I've never seen before unless I know it won't kill me. Some meats are poisonous to dragons. I'm not taking my chances.

"Great! Follow us!" said Sid.

Since I didn't know where they lived, and they would be pretty weirded out since they obviously don't know that I can fly. We walked down a path in the forest until we found a clearing with a large cave in the cliff side next to it. There was a spot in the centre of the clearing where a fire was.

"I'll start a fire!" Sid said and grabbed to rocks next to the fire pit. Being cold blooded, this was good news, but I could start a fire way easier than any sloth ever could. I mean, hello, fire breathing dragon hear.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes, that's how long it usually takes." Answered Diego.

I rolled my eyes and shot I fire ball onto the wood in the fire circle.

The herd gaped at how quick I had made a fire.

"Who's lord of the flame now." I said.

We all sat around the fire. The herd told about their story of how they had came to be at that moment.

This took about 3 hours.

"So, you three returned a human baby to its family, then you had to escape a flood so you traveled to the other side of a valley, meeting these three in the process and were saved at the last second when a squirrel broke a hole in the glacier. Then you went to the world of the dinosaurs that is underneath us and followed a crazy weasel with one eye to save Sid, then fought a group of pirates while escaping the shifting land that was destroying your home. Then you sailed on a ship with all the people from your old place and ended up on the island that coincidently had just escaped from a couple days before."

"Yep pretty much." Said the possums, who's names were Crash and Eddie, that had shown up somewhere around Diego, Manny, and Sid, meeting Ellie and them.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going to sleep because I'm tired, it's dark, and this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened after I got hit by lightning."

"Wait. You've been hit by lightning before!" Crash said. "No way." Eddie said.

"Yes, I've been hit by lightning before. Battling a skrill." (I had told them about all the different types of dragons.)

"Cool!" said Louis, who had finally got over his shyness of me.

"Tell us about the battle!" said Peaches!

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." I said.

"We should all get some sleep." Manny said.

I let Sid put out the fire, because he apparently liked the way it smoked after water was duped on it, and the herd walked into he cave.

Ellie turned to face me. "You going to sleep in the cave like the rest of us. There's plenty of room."

"Nah. I like sleeping under the stars. Easier to escape if danger comes and I can't fight." I replied.

"Alright. Night!" she said and walked into the cave.

"Night." I said.

I lay down on a ledge in the cliff, not that high above the mouth of the cave, and went to sleep, not knowing just how much crazier things were going to get.

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I won't wait a month to update like I did with this chapter. I'll try to update sooner. But you know, school is irritating so, I'll see what I can do. Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review! I love knowing your opinion on the things. No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4: ground shakes

**Grr. Exams are screwing up my updates. I wanted to update allot the past few days, but no! Stupid exams have to be next week! Oh well, I'll try to update soon again. Enjoy! Oh, an I know some of you guys were kinda annoyed that I changed Toothless's name to Blaze, but I just didn't think that I should call him Toothless before he meets Hiccup, and this is a while before that. So, if you gonna hate because of that, hate in your head. No flames please! But I do love reviews! (hint hint)**

Toothless POV

I was woken up by a huge shake. My eyes shot open and I got into attack mode, ready to fly away or to fight, or both if needed. I looked around and only saw shaking trees and a few rocks coming down off the ground. The herd was woken up by the shake to. I looked at them, not with worry, more with annoyance. I mean, what the heck was this.

"What's happening?" I asked. They were all surprisingly calm, as if they were used to this.

"It's an earth tremor." Said Manny. "They've been going on for a few weeks, but there is usually not much damage to the island. Just a few higher than normal waves, maybe a rock slide or two. Nothing to worry about. We're safe."

"I wasn't worried." I mumbled under my breath so no one could here. I'm a dragon, Of course I'm not worried. I'm a Night Fury. I can outfly anything you can possibly name that flies, or runs, or even swims probably, though I've never raced a water dragon. Not yet anyway.

The earth shook for another few minutes and then it was calm again.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going fishing." I said after a while.

"We'll show you where the beach is, it's easy to get lost in the forest here." Said Peaches.

"Who needs to get lost in a forest when you can fly over it?" I scoffed.

"What?!" They all said.

I rolled my eyes and stretched out my wings. I did say they would be weirded out when they found out I could fly earlier, didn't I. "Wings. Fly. Go figure." I explained impatiently.

"Awesome!" the possums said at the exact same time. "Can you take us for a ride." "Please!"

"No." I snarled, I'm not going to fly around just for a couple of possums entertainment.

"Please, just a short one." They said, doing a sadly failed attempt at puppy dog eyes. That is sadly failed on Night Fury standards. We have unbeatable puppy dog eyes, by far.

I smiled evily. "OK." I said, and they were sitting on my back in a second. I took off, with the others on the ground staring at me.

I flew up high in the air.

"Now what?" Crash asked.

"This." I answered and turned upside down so they fell off and plummeted towards the ocean below. I waited a few seconds and caught them at the last second, then flew over the ocean and landed on the sandy beach.

"That.." Crash said, "Was.." Eddie, "Awesome!" They both finished at the same time.

"Can we go again!" Eddie asked.

"No." I said plainly and lept back into the air so I could fish.

Half an hour later, I was eating fish on the beach when there was another earth quake. This one much stronger than the ones this morning. The ground just past the tree line, right next to where I was, opened into a large hole.

The shaking stopped. In the distance you could here the screams of some paranoid animal that also lived on the island.

I looked around to see if there were any rocks falling, or if a tree would fall, ready to fly away if I needed to. I realized that there was nothing to worry about, and turned back to my fish, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ello mate."

**Ok! Hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update again soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Buck

**Hey guys. I was wondering, what would you guys think if I had an OC, like another Night Fury, for Toothless/Blaze, in the story. Just wondering. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy the chapter!**

Toothless/Blaze POV

I immediately got into attacking position. The weasel held a knife made from a giant tooth. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Hm, haven't seen a dino like you before. Didn't think there were any up here." He said and came over to me. I growled at him, warning him to stay away.

"Who are you?" I growled at him.

"Name's Buck." He said. Buck. I've heard that name before somewhere. I just can't remember where.

Buck hopped on top of my wings. "You're a very strange dino. Never seen one like you before. Most don't have wings like these. " He said.

"I'm not a dinosaur." I said, annoyed. Apparently no one around here had ever heard of a dragon.

"Then what are ya?" he asked while examining my tail. I shook him off.

"A dragon. A nightfury to be exact." I answered. I was still ready to attack, but he didn't seen like a threat, yet.

"Interesting." He thought to himself out loud and walked over to me. Was he crazy! That was the best way to get killed by an angry dragon. I backed up, not knowing what he would do, and wanting my space. I growled at him.

"Buck!" someone yelled in the distance. Within seconds, Crash and Eddie were in-between me and Buck. Then I remembered where I had heard the name Buck before. He was the crazy weasel that lived with dinosaurs. The rest of the herd came soon after the possum twins. "Ello mammals. Been a while since I've seen you 'round." Buck greeted them.

"So, this is the famous Buck." Shira said.

"Yep." The herd nodded.

"What are you doing here Buck. Thought you didn't want to come up to our world." Diego asked.

"Well, there was allot of shaking in the ground and then this big hole opened up in the ceiling of my world, so I thought I'd see what was up there. I came up and this dragon was looking around." Buck answered.

"I have a name." I said irritably.

"Buck, this is Shira, the newest member of the herd. And this is Blaze. He's from not from around here." Ellie said.

There was another earth quake and some rocks fell from a nearby ledge. They fell into the hole in the ground, blocking Buck's way back to his world. We all stared at the now blocked gateway to the world below the world.

"Well, seems I'll be staying with you mammals for a while." Buck said, breaking the silence.

"Come on Buck, we'll show the way to our camp." Said Manny, and the mammals all turned and walked back to their cave. I took another look at the hole in the ground, then leapt into the air to survey the area for anything else that could have come up from the world below us.

Gutt stared out at the sea as the pirate ship sailed out of the collapsing cove. He and his crew had gotten a new ship, and were as fierce as ever.

Gutt laughed evily.

"I'm coming for you mammoth, and this time I _will_ get my revenge."

**So, hope you guys liked it. The pirates are back! Buck is back! Yay! Awesomeness! Stay tuned for next chapter! Until then, please review!**


	6. author's note

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but my computer crashed and I had to get a new one. I had chapters down for each of my stories, and I have to rewrite them now. Sorry! Life happens, ya know. I will try to rewrite the chapters as soon as I can. Again, I'm really sorry! Stay tuned for the updates, and thanks for your reviews and support! Peace out…**

**zuri123**


	7. Chapter 6: Death Clan

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. (Well, you read the author's note; you know what's going on.) Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like it. I will try to update as soon as I can again, but I'll be going back to school, so I can't promise anything like tomorrow. Also, I'm going to bring the name Toothless back into the story as a nickname given to Blaze by his friends. The other dragon's names will stay the same though, I'm just too lazy to make up names for them and it would be too confusing for you guys. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. Please review!**

No POV

The rain poured down from the sky as if the clouds themselves were crying. Tucked away out of site on the hyrax island, a group of dragons huddled together around a fire, talking amongst themselves.

These dragons are Death Clan. An infamous group of rogue dragons that had run away from or had been banished from, or had gotten separated from their family groups.

A yellow Typhoomerang, a brown TimberJack, and a purple Timber Jack flew in from the south through the heavy rain, dodging snaps of lightning.

"Fireworm, Razorwing, Wind, what news have you got?" Yelled out a Red Grapple Grounder.

The three dragons landed. "Most of the group has been spotted on the southern edge of the forest. Their leader is on the west end of the island." Reported Fireworm.

"2 members of the group were also spotted on the east end of the coast line." Added. Razorfang.

Wind raised her voice to be heard of the storm. "The leader was with a group of prey. He appeared to be staying with them. Should we tell the chief, Alpha?

"Yes." We should report this information to the chief." Said Alpha. He yelled out to some of the dragons nearby. "River, Adderfang, Sharpclaw!" Immediately a Scauldron, green Whispering Death, and a Blue Monstrous Nightmare came to stand at attention next to the Grapple Grounder. "Go with Fireworm and Wind to the chief's cave." They nodded and followed Fireworm and Wind.

Alpha watched them disappear behind a corner before going to confront the rest of the Dragons.

"All right, who else made it." He looked around the cave and listed off the names of those present. He laid eyes on Snaptrapper. "Good, claw, fang, scale, scratch, all four heads here" He muttered to himself. A skrill flew in from outside, and the lightning outside lessened. "Good, thunder you made it." Alpha greeted him. "Course, wouldn't miss it." Thunder responded.

Alpha continued naming off dragons. Four Deadly Nadders ran past him. First a pink one. "Venus" Then a yellow one. "Athena" Next an orange one. "Manaya" and last a green one. "Isis." Alpha finished reciting the names. He saw two orange and a white Terrible Terrors fighting over a fish. "Well, Flame and Ice are here." He said and looked around for the last dragon on his mental list.

"Where's Sky?" He asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"I'm right behind you." He heard a feminine voice say. He turned around to see a light blue Changewing appear out of nowhere.

He laughed. "You are going to be very usefull to us." He said.

"I know" answered sky.

Adderfang, Sharpclaw, and River came back into the cave.

"Chief wants to see you and Sky." Adderfang told Alpha.

Alpha nodded and started walking, motioning for Sky to follow. The young Changewing did as she was told.

The two entered a large cave. Sky looked around, distracted, and almost fell into the large hole in the ground. It could have only been made by one kind of dragon.

Sky and Alpha came to a halt beside Fireworm in front of a Whispering Death. Alpha nodded to the chief. Sky nodded too. "Chief." She greeted.

"No need to be so formal. Everyone calls me Scourge."

Sky nodded. Scourge kept talking.

"I think it is time for you to earn your keep among our group. Do you know what means? " He asked her.

Sky shook her head.

"Well, the four nadder twins are our ambush strikers. Thunder brings lightning, which gives us an advantage in battle. Adderfang digs tunnels under enemy territory so we can get in unnoticed. Everyone here has a job to do. You are new here, and I have had some time to think about what you can do. Changewings can blend perfectly into their environment. Sooo?" He looked at her again expectantly.

"I'll be a spy?" She asked.

"Are you asking me or telling me." Said Scourge.

"Telling?"

Scourge looked at her.

"Telling."

"Yes." Scourge said after a moment. "You are going to be spy. You're first mission is to keep a close eye on the leader of one of our rival groups. They seem to be separated, but they're leader is alone and seems to have made peace with a group of prey. I need you to see what is going on there. Do you understand?"

Sky nodded.

"Excellent." Scourge said.

Then Fireworm told Sky where she needed to go, and she turned to leave.

"One more thing Sky." Scourge said. Sky turned. "Whatever you do. Don't. Get. Caught." He said.

Sky nodded and took off.

Scourge dismissed Alpha and Fireworm.

When they were gone he picked up a handful of black scales and threw them into the fire.

"I will find you, Night Fury." He said.

All the while, the storm outside grew worse and worse.

**OK. So, I would like to thank Megadracosaurus for the idea of Deathclan. It is a really awesome idea and I'm really glad she gave it to me. Thanks! Also, fyi, Scourge is the Whispering Death Toothless fights in Riders of Berk episode 14, What flies Beneath. If you haven't watched the show, it is really cool and you should watch it. If you want all the episodes, message me and I will send you a link to all of them. Anyways. Hope you guys like this, I will be hopefully updating again soon. Please Review! Adios amigos!**


	8. Chapter 7: rock on

**Hey. I'm Back! Here's the new chapter. Enough said. As usual, enjoy and review!**

No POV

Crash and Eddie scurried through the trees, up to their usual mischief.

"Over here" yelled Eddie, poking his head out of a hole in a tree.

"Perfect! Sid will never find them!" said Crash, putting Granny's teeth in the tree.

"Crash! Eddie! You'd better get back here with Granny's teeth before I find you!" They heard Sid yell in the distance.

The possum brothers sped away through the trees just as Sid came into the clearing. "Hmm. I wonder where they went." Sid thought out loud to himself. Just them, Granny came into the clearing. "Sidney! Have you seen my teeth? They wandered off again." She yelled.

"Granny, I haven't seen you're teeth! I'm trying to find them!" answered Sid.

Granny hit Sid in the head with her cane. "Well hurry up. I found a bunch of pomegranates and I'm hungry!" She yelled at him before wondering off to who knows where.

Sid rubbed his head and wandered off into the forest to look for Granny's teeth.

"What the heck are pomegranates?" He asked to know one in particular.

Meanwhile, the possum twins were laughing to themselves while walking along in the forest.

"Haha. He's never gonna find them!" laughed Crash.

"I know. It's so easy too … Oof!" Eddie was cut off when he walked head first into a giant stone. Eddie got up and the possums looked at the rock and then at each other.

"Awesome!" They said.

"I've never seen anything like it." "We've made a new discovery!" "We're gonna be famous!" "You're gonna be famous?! I was the one that found it!" "No I found it! You just walked into it!"

This sent the twins into a full-fledged argument as they wrestled on the ground. The wins fought until they bumped into something. They stopped fighting to look up and see Blaze standing there and looking down at them.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"He wants my rock!" Crash and Eddie said at the same time.

"Can't you each find a different rock. I mean, there are plenty of rocks on the island." Blaze said.

"No, no, no. You don't understand!" Crash exclaimed.

"This is a special rock! I different one! A new one!" Eddie yelled.

"Yeah! And it's mine!" said Crash

"No, it's mine!" Eddie retorted.

"Guys, it's a rock. Seriously, why are you fighting over it!" Blaze stopped them from fighting again. Not that he didn't like a good fight, he just preferred if it were over something sensible, worth fighting for."

"Hey I have an idea!" said Eddie!

"Pfft. Since when did YOU get ideas." Said Crash.

Eddie slapped him and continues talking. "We'll show you the rock and you can decide which one of us should get."

"Ok, lead the way." Said Blaze.

"Can you fly us there!" They asked.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "No" He answered flatly.

"Please?" The twins did their best Bambi eyes, but it still wasn't enough, compared to a Night Furies.

"I will drop you and this time I won't catch you." Blaze threatened.

"Can we at least ride on your back?" Crash asked.

"Will you stop asking for rides?" Blaze countered.

"We'll try." Eddie said. Crash nodded.

"Good enough. Fine, hop on."

The possums climbed onto Blazes back and they all set out to the mysterious rock. When they got there, the rock a shifted places.

"Woah!" Crash gaped.

"It moved!" said Eddie.

"What do you mean, it moved?" asked Blaze.

The rock moved again, and opened a pair of yellow eyes. The eyes saw Crash and Eddie. The rock screamed and shot back against a tree.

"Who and what are you and what do you want with me?" yelled the rock. Then the eyes saw Blaze.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Meatlug." Blaze said casually.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. Whoa!" Crash stepped in.

Eddie stepped in too, speaking to Blaze. "You know the rock?!"

"Rock? What rock?" Meatlug asked, looking around.

Blaze laughed. "The rock you are talking about is a Gronkle. This is Meatlug. She's one of my friends." He answered Eddie's questions.

"Well, then, nice to meet you Meatlug!" Buck said, popping out of now where, and making Meatlug jump again. Buck jumped onto Meatlug. He tapped on her scales and looked at her wing span. "You're not really made for fast flying like Blaze here are you. And you're scales are very hard and rock like. Probaly make for good protection, eh?" He observed.

"C-c-c-can you get off?" Meatlug said.

"Sorry, names Buck." Buck said. "Short for Buckminster. Long for Bah."

"Uhhh. I'm Meatlug?" she said.

"Hmm. That's a weird name." Buck thought out loud before hopping back off into the trees.

The two dragons and two possums stared at the spot where Buck disappeared.

"So, I'm guessing you got here when you flew through a weird lightning storm?" Blaze finally asked.

"One with purple lightning? You flew that two?" Meatlug said.

"Yeah. The others get through too?" said Blaze.

"No idea." Said Meatlug.

"Wait, there are others?!" said Crash

"Can I still have the rock?" said Crash. This sent the possum twins into another full scale fight through the forest. Blaze laughed after them.

"Come on." He said to Meatlug. "We'll head back to where I'm staying and I'll explain everything."

So Meatlug and Blaze walked back to the herd's clearing while Blaze explained about the herd and how they got here and the island.

They had just gotten back to the deserted clearing when they heard Sid's scream.

**ME: So, meatlug's in the story, which obviously means the others are soon to follow. But who was making Sid scream? Any guesses!**

**SID: Oh! I know!**

**BLAZE: Shut up Sid, You're not allowed to tell anyone. They have to wait for the next chapter!**

**SID: Awww.**

**ME: Awesome. I don't know what I'm going to do now.**

**MANNY: You're going to go to bed.**

**ME: Aww. Why?!**

**MANNY: Because it's 12:30 in the morning and you still have a science test to study for tomorrow.**

**ME: Ugh. Fine! Goodnight guys!**

**BLAZE: Remember to Review! And check out some of zuri's other stories.**

**MEATLUG: Yeah! There's even one where Blaze has a girlfriend!**

**BLAZE: What?! Since when?!**

**MEATLUG: Read the internet Blaze. Read the internet.**


End file.
